the_spaceningfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - Crime Pays
Setting: Dark room, moon light through the drapes. A man is sleeping in bed A phone rings “Yes?” “Sir, the NS Faraday has been taken.” “Taken?” “Yes sir. Taken. We have already completed a camp sweep. Five prisoners are missing, as is the NS Faraday from port. Anastasija is believed to be with them." The man pauses, a small exasperated sigh. “Troublesome cunt. Is our research on board?" “No sir. The ship was stripped and prepped for repairs. It is also currently without a functional spike drive." “…” “Sir?" “Good. This doesn’t go higher than me…. Do you have a lock on their heading, sergeant?" “Yes sir. Should we send pursuit craft?" “No. This is a big enough fuck up already. We will wait. They have nowhere to go." Start Date: Year 3200, Day 3 End Date: Year 3200, Day 8 Malcom is onboard the ship and has a.. less than friendly introduction with Valentine, Thaymus, and Chuck. Braugh and him seem to make fast friends though. Valentine and Charles stealthily escape the detection of the Colony military, and land the NS Faraday on Prote. *Players have their ship stowed at Anthony’s hanger in the north of Tin town, a middle class district. Fisticuffs almost arise when Malcom attempts to go his own way, putting the group at risk. The gang makes their way into Tin town, stopping at some local vendors to pick up odd supplies. They run into a local hooligan named Miren, who attempts to pickpocket Chuck, but was caught red handed. After a less the pleasant exchange, she hasn’t been seen again. At a bar in the slums, they make contact with an old friend Zak, who leads them underground, and puts them in contact with the crime boss “Mr Soto”, who is looking to leverage our players to make a power play against the rebels. Mr Soto makes a deal with the team to gain trust with the rebels and secretly sabotage their fleet in a bid to maintain power over Tin Town and the population in general. The heroes go looking for a rebel contact in town to try and get an in with the rebels, and meet up with a man named Uchimaro, an old friend Thaymus. Uchimaro brings the gang to the rebel base where they meet “Sparky”, a rebel leader that is looking to recruit our heroes in the fight against the Colonies. Sparky tells the heroes he will help them muster the resources to get their spike drive repaired if they can do some number of jobs for him. The first being to guard a medical supply drop at the hospital in tin town. It’s known that the crime syndicate does raids on these transports and that the medical supplies being shipped there are important to the work of the rebels. The rebels give the team a bunch of military supplies for the trek, and send them on their way. Anastasija and Thaymus opt to stay back at the rebel base. After getting lost in the snow for a while, they arrive outside tin town with medical supplies, but instead of attempting to fight the would be attackers, Malcom calls up Zak and informs him that the group is doing the supply run with the rebels to “build trust”. Zak tells Malcom that the medical supplies are valuable to the syndicates business, but that they will allow it for their operation “against” the rebels. However they can expect less of a cut, and should look to do work for the rebels that will not be so destructive to their business. On successfully returning from the trip, Sparky offers the group 25k in credits, and says if they do another job he has planned, he will use the money given + another lump some + and his contacts to order in a new spike drive for the NS Faraday. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes